


Lumpy's Stomach Ache

by Sideshow_Raquaelle



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Doctor/Patient, Medical, Other, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sideshow_Raquaelle/pseuds/Sideshow_Raquaelle
Summary: Lumpy get a serious Stomach Ache and goes to the Doctor.





	Lumpy's Stomach Ache

Lumpy sat in the waiting room of the Happy Tree Friend Hospital with both hands clutching his stomach as it was in very serious pain and his face was sickly green and after a few minutes, the door opened and a nurse called his name. "Lumpy? You're next."

In response, Lumpy stood up and groggily walked into the examination room and groggily sat down on the examination table, stilling clutching his stomach.

"The doctor will see you in a few minutes," the nurse told him.

“Okay,” said Lumpy groggily.

The nurse walked out of the examination room, leaving Lumpy by himself and after a few minutes, Dr Farnaby came into the room.

"Hello, Lumpy," he greeted him.

“Hello Doctor,” said Lumpy groggily.

"You look like you're in pain," said Dr Farnaby. "Would you tell me what the problem is?"

“I have this very painful Stomach Ache,” said Lumpy, “And it’s caused me to become sickly green.”

"Oh, I can tell..." Dr Farnaby said in concern. "We'll have to run a couple of tests to figure out how to treat it."

"Okay," said Lumpy groggily.

"First of all, I'd like to ask you some questions," said Dr Farnaby. "What was the last thing you ate before you got your stomach ache?"

“Last night I ate a Cheese sandwich for supper,” said Lumpy groggily.

"Hmm..." Dr Farnaby tried to think about how that could have made him get sick. "Did you check the expiration dates of your cheese and bread before you made your sandwich?"

“Yes I did,” said Lumpy groggily.

"Perhaps at least one of those ingredients had already spoiled, or were close to spoiling, before you ate," Dr Farnaby said, "unless you had something else with your sandwich."

Just then Lumpy's very painful stomach started to protest.

"Uuugh...!!" Lumpy groaned.

"But don't worry," said Dr Farnaby. "I'll prescribe you with a special kind of medicine to help relieve your pain."

“Dr Farnaby, I think I’m going to throw up..” said Lumpy as he covered his mouth with his hand and his face turning more green.

Luckily, Dr Farnaby pulled out a plastic bucket and held it in front of Lumpy’s mouth.

“If you must throw up, then throw up into this,” he told him.

Lumpy did not respond, all he did was open his mouth and threw up into the bucket. Dr Farnaby cringed and looked away as he did so. But after a few seconds, Lumpy finished throwing up.

"Uh..Sorry about that," Lumpy groggily said.

“It’s alright, Lumpy,” Dr Farnaby said.

“What is the next test?” Lumpy asked groggily.

"If I examine the contents of your vomit, I may be able to figure out what caused your stomach ache," Dr Farnaby said.

“Okay,” said Lumpy groggily.

Dr Farnaby then placed the bucket of vomit into a machine, and then analyzed its contents through the screen. After a few minutes of examination, he gasped.

"What's wrong?" Lumpy wanted to know.

"It looks like you drank some spoiled milk last night," Dr Farnaby said. "That's what's causing your stomach ache."

“Oh no,” Lumpy groggily groaned.

"We'll have to prescribe you some stomach medicine to make you feel better," Dr Farnaby said.

“Okay,” said Lumpy groggily.

Dr Farnaby then put down the bucket, pulled out a small piece of paper and wrote something on it.

"Take this to the pharmacy," he told Lumpy as he handed the paper to him. "They'll give you an antacid that you should take once or twice a day for a few days."

“Okay,” said Lumpy as he took the paper from Dr Farnaby.

"If you're not feeling better in a few days, feel free to come back," said Dr Farnaby. "But for the time being, go home and get some rest after you get your prescription."

“Okay,” said Lumpy groggily and he stood up, walked out of the examination room and went to the pharmacy to get the antacid he was prescribed to.

"Excuse me," Lumpy weakly said to the pharmicist, "I'd like some of this medicine, please." He handed in his piece of paper.

"Of course," said the pharmacist, she took the piece of paper and gave Lumpy a bottle of antacid tablets.

"Thank you," said Lumpy, managing a weak smile.

* * *

An hour later after Lumpy arrived home from the Hospital, he decided to go to bed and get some rest so he went into the Kitchen, poured himself a glass of water and took out of one of the antacid tablets. He then drank his water, swallowing the tablet as he did so, until the glass had been emptied. He then stopped to pant a few times.

“Now I must go and get some rest,” Lumpy said to himself.

Lumpy then went upstairs into his bedroom, crawled into his bed, and made himself comfortable as soon as he'd gotten under the covers.

It was from there that he lay where he was.

“I sure hope this painful stomach goes away,” Lumpy said to himself.

After a few minutes, Lumpy's eyelids fell closed, and he fell asleep. Lumpy was still feeling a bit sick, so he couldn't wait for his stomach to stop aching.


End file.
